After over 10 years of development, an Integrated Circuit (IC) card, particularly a contactless IC card has been widely applied to the field of public transportation, access control, electronic micropayment and the like. Meanwhile, a mobile terminal has been substantially popularized among people and brought much convenience to the work and living of people after over 20 years of development; in addition, the mobile terminal is more and more powerful in functions and tends to integrate more functions. In combination with the contactless IC card technology, the mobile terminal is applied to the field of electronic payment, which will further expand its application range and bring more convenience to the living of people, therefore, it has a great application prospects.
After adding the function of supporting the contactless IC card to the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal can be simulated as the contactless IC card to interact with a contactless card reader in a payment system, and then a contactless payment application can be realized. Many kinds of technical solutions exist for realizing contactless payment through a mobile terminal; and the mainstream one used in the industry is eNFC, which has gained support from operators and related terminal companies.
The eNFC solution, as enhancement and improvement of a Near Field Communication (NFC) solution, is a short-distance radio communication technology working at 13.56 MHz and is evolved from merging a radio frequency identification technology and an interconnection technology.
To realize the eNFC solution on the mobile communication terminal, it is necessary to add an NFC Contactless Front-end (CLF) chip and an NFC antenna to the terminal and to use a smart card that supports a Single Wire Protocol (SWP), wherein the smart card may be a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, a User Identity Model (UIM) card, a User Service Identity Module (USIM) card or other smart cards; wherein communication standards supported by the NFC contactless front-end chip include ISO 14443 Type A/Type B, Felica, Mifare, ISO15693 and the like. The NFC contactless front-end chip and NFC antenna in the mobile terminal realize a contactless communication function and can communicate with an external contactless card reader according to related communication standards.
In the eNFC solution, the NFC contactless front-end chip can communicate with a main processor chip of the terminal through a Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter (UART) interface, and the function of the NFC contactless front-end chip is controlled by the main processor of the mobile terminal. The NFC contactless front-end chip is connected with pin C6 of the smart card through a signal wire, and communicates with the smart card in a physical layer by using a Single Wire Protocol (SWP); and a communication process between the NFC contactless front-end chip and the smart card on applications such as contactless card simulation and card-reader simulation is finished by using a Host Control Interface (HCI) in a is logical layer. The smart card is connected with the main processor chip of the terminal via an ISO7816 interface, wherein the connection uses a reset pin, a CLOCK (CLK) pin and an Input-Output (IO) pin of the smart card, which correspond to pins C2, C3 and C7 of the smart card respectively.
The eNFC is characterized in that an application related to the electronic payment is stored in the smart card, and the smart card performs storage and execution of the electronic payment application. In addition, the collector voltage (VCC) of the smart card, i.e., pin C1, is connected with the NFC contactless front-end chip, so that the eNFC technology can support a power down mode of the terminal. In such mode, the NFC contactless front-end chip and the smart card obtain energy from an electromagnetic field generated by an external contactless card reader through the NFC antenna, so that they can work in the card simulation mode and interact with the external contactless card reader to implement the electronic payment even though the mobile terminal loses power.
When implementing the contactless payment, the mobile terminal can support multiple contactless payment applications at the same time. The smart card conforms to technical requirements in a global platform card specification V2.2. The smart card can support multiple applications. Payment applications from different application providers can be placed in different security domains of the smart card, and logical isolation is implemented between the security domains, so that storage and running of the applications are not interfered with one another to provide a safe application running environment.
In addition, a Java card has become a development trend of the smart card. Because the smart card adopts the specification of the Java card, applications running in the smart card can realize platform independence, and the payment applications developed according to technical specifications of the Java card can run in the Java cards of different smart card producers, thereby great technical advantages can be brought to the population of the payment applications. Therefore, in case that the mobile terminal supports the contactless payment, the smart card generally conforms to the technical specifications of the Java card; and a payment application program is written in a Java language and conforms to the technical specifications of the Java card.
For the applications in the smart card, each application has a unique Application Identifier (AID) including a Registered Application Provider Identifier (RID) and a Proprietary Application Identifier Extension (PIX) code; and the encoding rule of the AID conforms to the requirements of ISO/IEC 7816-5: identification cards—integrated circuit cards—Part 5: registration of application providers: 2004.
The payment application in the smart card may be preset in the smart card during issuing the smart card or be downloaded to the smart card from a remote server through the mobile terminal after issuing the smart card. When the application is installed on the smart card, relevant information about the application will be registered into a registry of the smart card, wherein the registered information may comprise an application name, the AID, and an application state, etc.
When the mobile terminal is simulated to be a contactless card for payment, the mobile terminal communicates with the contactless card reader in the contactless payment system by using a radio communication technology such as the RFID technology, and foreign countries may also adopt other short-distance communication technologies. At present, there is no common communication standard for the communication between the contactless card or the terminal as the contactless card in the existing contactless payment system and the card reader in the contactless payment system. Instead, the contactless payment system adopts a corresponding communication standard as required by itself, and the communication between the contactless card and the card reader is performed according to a radio frequency interface and a communication protocol specified in the adopted communication standard. The communication standards applied to the contactless payment are mainly the standards related to the RFID technology including ISO14443 Type A, ISO14443 Type B, Mifare, Felica, ISO15693 and the like. Some foreign countries adopt other short-distance communication technologies. For example: a public transportation card payment system generally adopts the ISO14443 Type A standard and Mifare standard; and a contactless bank card payment system generally adopts the ISO14443 Type B standard.
The objective of the mobile terminal for realizing the contactless payment by adopting the eNFC solution and NFC solution is to support multiple contactless payment applications and multiple communication standards, and to communicate with card readers in different contactless payment systems according to technical requirements of the corresponding communication standards. In order to enable the mobile terminal to support multiple communication standards, the NFC contactless front-end chip in the mobile terminal should support multiple communication standards, and the smart card should support multiple communication standards as well.
An electronic payment application program Applet based on a javacard.framework.Applet class base can implement install, register, select, deselect, and process defined in the runtime environment specification for the Java card platform, version 2.2.2 and also realize the technical requirements of the payment in the corresponding payment application specifications. During issuing an application program, it is necessary to first compile a source code file into a binary class file (.class file) by using a Java compiler, and then convert the class file by a converter and a checker; the converted file is an install file that can be installed to the smart card, i.e., a Converted Applet (CAP) file. After the install file of the payment application is downloaded to the smart card, the installation of the payment application can be executed; after the payment application is successfully installed and personalized, the installed payment application can be initiated to perform the corresponding payment service.
In the eNFC solution, the NFC contactless front-end chip and the smart card communicate with each other through an HCI interface in the logic layer to complete the communication when the mobile terminal is simulated as the contactless IC card. The HCI interface is specified in the 102 622 specification of the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI): smart cards-Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC)-Contactless Front-End (CLF) interface-Host Controller Interface (HCI). According to the requirements of the HCI interface, when the mobile terminal is simulated as the contactless card, the NFC contactless front-end chip acts as a host controller, and the smart card acts as a host; wherein the NFC contactless front-end chip processes the communication with the external contactless card reader and the smart card processes the contactless payment application.
The NFC contactless front-end chip can support at least one communication standard. For each supported communication standard, there is one corresponding contactless card RF gate in the NFC contactless front-end chip. The smart card can support at least one communication standard. For each supported communication standard, there is one corresponding contactless card application gate in the smart card. The card application gate in the smart card can create a pipe with the corresponding card RF gate in the NFC contactless front-end chip. Data of the corresponding communication standard are transmitted by the pipe. In case of supporting multiple communication standards simultaneously between the smart card and the NFC chip, each communication standard has one private pipe between the NFC contactless front-end chip and the smart card, and the smart card is responsible for creating and closing the pipe between the smart card and the NFC contactless front-end chip.
When the mobile terminal is in a contactless card contactless mode, after the NFC contactless front-end chip powers the smart card, the single wire protocol is adopted between the smart card and the NFC contactless front-end chip to create a communication between the physical layer and the data layer; the smart card obtains the card RF gate in the NFC contactless front-end chip; and then the pipe between the card application gate in the smart card and the corresponding card RF gate in the NFC contactless front-end chip is created. Only after the pipe between the card application gate in the smart card and the corresponding card RF gate in the NFC contactless front-end chip is created, the NFC contactless front-end chip will initiate relevant functions of the communication standards corresponding to the Card RF Gate in the NFC contactless front-end chip. After the mobile terminal enters into the working area of the contactless card reader which adopts the communication standards, the NFC contactless front-end chip will respond to relevant signals sent by the contactless card reader.
Under the current technical condition, the contactless payment application cannot identify the communication standard adopted by the contactless payment system corresponding to the contactless payment application; after the contactless payment application is installed to the smart card, the smart card also cannot know the communication standard corresponding to the installed contactless payment application in the card. Therefore, after the smart card is powered on, all the card application gates in the smart card will create pipes with the corresponding card RF gates in the NFC contactless front-end chip; after the pipe is created, the communication function of the NFC contactless front-end chip will be switched on and respond to the signals of its corresponding contactless card reader. However, such processing method causes a problem that even if there is no contactless payment application adopting a certain communication standard in the smart card, the smart card may still create a pipe corresponding to the communication standard with the NFC contactless front-end chip, thereby the relevant functions of the NFC contactless front-end chip corresponding to this communication standard are switched on; consequently, when entering into the working area of the contactless card reader that adopts the communication standard, the mobile terminal will respond to the signal sent by the contactless card reader and communicate with it, while the smart card has no contactless payment application corresponding to the communication standard, then it is unnecessary to communicate with the contactless card reader.